Superman
History :Main article: Superman on the Superman Wiki Kal-El was sent from Krypton by his parents before their home planet and most of its inhabitants were killed. He was found by Jonathan and Martha Kent of Smallville, Kansas when his vessel crashed in a field. They adopted the baby as their own, naming him Clark Joseph Kent. The yellow sun of the Solar system in the Milky Way galaxy gave Clark superpowers. He grew up in Smallville and moved to Metropolis to work at the Daily Planet where his relationship with many humans grew especially with Lois Lane his wife to be. He always helps out those in danger as Superman and has fought many arch enemies with his most common enemy being Lex Luthor. Relationship with Batman Over the years, both Batman and Superman have had an on-and-off again rivalry, although both heroes have eventually developed a grudging respect for each other. Superman, along with Batman and Wonder Woman founded a team of Superheroes called the Justice League of America. Enemies of both Superman and Batman have formed alliances against the two heroes over the years, most notably the Joker and Lex Luthor. Batman and Superman have discovered each other's secret identities. This happened on a cruise ship while they battled Owlman and Ultraman, their alternate dimensional counterparts. Deathstroke and Deadpool were also fighting on the ship. Superman was able to change Batman out of his costume (along with himself back to Clark Kent) to satisfy Lois that Clark and Bruce Wayne were not Superman or Batman. The speed at which he did it caused Bruce to vomit from motion sickness. Powers and Abilities Superhuman strength, speed, stamina, invulnerability, enhanced senses and intelligence, regeneration, and longevity; super breath, heat vision, x-ray vision and flight. Amongst others. Most of these are provided by the Earth's yellow sun. In other media *In Superman, Superman II, Superman III and Superman IV: The Quest for Peace he was portrayed by Christopher Reeve. *In Superman Returns he was portrayed by Brandon Routh. *In Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman he was portrayed by Dean Cain. *In Smallville he was portrayed by Tom Welling. *In Superman: The Animated Series, Superman: Shadows of Apokolips, Superman: Brainiac Attacks and Superman/Batman: Public Enemies, he is portrayed by Tim Daly *Henry Cavil will portray Superman in Man of Steel. Batman film references *In Batman, a sign reads "Flat & Flat Lawyers - Chas Kent". *In Batman Forever, Bruce Wayne tells Dick Grayson that his circus must be halfway to Metropolis. *In Batman & Robin, Batman gets agitated with Robin and exclaims "This is why Superman works alone". Batman literature references *In Batman: Gotham Knight's novelization, Detective Renee Montoya remarks that Batman must be some kind of superman. See Also *Superman/Gallery References to Batman in Superman media *In Superman Returns a news reporter announced that Superman had been spotted in Gotham City. * In "Smallville" Chloe mentions to Clark how she encountered Bruce Wayne during her global travels. * The Batmobile was seen in the Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman episode called "Don't Tug on Superman's Cape", an episode which shows that some collectors had apparently stolen the Batmobile. Appearances with Batman *''Justicle League of America'' *''All-Star Squadron'' *''Kingdom Come'' *''Batman: Hush'' *''The Dark Knight Returns'' *''The Dark Knight Strikes Again'' *''Batman: The Dark Knight'' (Vol. 2) #6 *''Justice League'' (Vol. 2) * Superman/Batman *''Superman/Batman: Public Enemies'' *''Superman/Batman: Apocalypse'' *''Superman: The Animated Series'' *''Super Friends'' *''Justice League/JLU'' *''Justice League: The New Frontier'' *''Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths'' *''Justice League: Doom'' *''Batman Beyond'' *''The Batman'' *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' *''Young Justice'' *''DC Universe Online'' *''LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes'' Links *Superman at Superman Wiki Category:Justice League Members Category:Allies